The Foot Clan
The Foot Clan is a ninja clan that operates under the control of the Shredder and it has virtually appeared in every TMNT film and cartoon, with its primary enemies being the Turtles. History Much of the Foot Clan's origin is unknown, aside from the fact that a warrior named Koga Takuza is the person who established it when he used weaponry stolen from fallen enemies to forge an alloy stronger than steel. Long after that, the Foot Clan was defeated by the Hamato Clan, its major enemy at the time, and its heir, Oroku Saki, was taken from the the Foot's leading family by the Hamato Clan leader, who then raised the infant alongside his birth son and heir, Hamato Yoshi, who Oroku grew up with as he learned Ninjutsu, practicing it and forming a bond as if they were brothers. However, this all changed when they both fell in love with a young woman named Tang Shen, and Oroku, fueled by jealousy due to Shen's choice to marry Hamato, found out that he was once with the Foot Clan and that Hamato had kept it secret. Because of this, he broke into Hamato's house and attempted to kill him, but Shen took the fatal blow for herself. Oroku blamed Hamato for her death and secretly stole Hamato's daughter as he burned the residence to the ground. Upon returning to his surviving family, Oroku rebuilt the Foot Clan under the title of "the Shredder" as preparation for the possibility that Hamato survived the fire (which he did), as well as raising Yoshi's daughter in the clan under the name "Karai", lying to her that Hamato killed her mother. It's eventual that the Shredder learns about Hamato, now going by the title of "Splinter", being alive and having trained ninjas of his own, so he and the Foot leave to New York City, where Splinter has gone into hiding. Ever since then, the Turtles have fought a number of Foot Clan operatives, ranging from humans to mutants and robotic warriors and, even though the Turtles are always victorious, the Shredder keeps trying to find ways to put an end to them, their Master Splinter, and their two human friends, April O'Neil and Casey Jones, sometimes allying his clan with the Purple Dragons and often with the Kraang. During this time, Karai found out of her heritage in the Hamato Clan due to Leonardo's love for her, but gets mutated into a serpent while facing the Shredder by herself. Known members *Shredder is the Steel Devil. *Tiger Claw is the'' Super Assassin''. *Rahzar is the Alpha Dog. *Fishface is the'' Underwater Thug''. *Stockman-Fly is the'' Bug-Eyed Mad Scientist''. *Bebop is the'' Smooth-Talking Pig-Head.'' *Rocksteady is the Russian Rock-Head. *Hun is the'' Supreme Purple Dragon.'' *Don Vizioso is the Fat Mobster. *The Foot-Bots are the Guardians. * Chrome Dome is the Ultimate Foot-Bot. Former members *Karai was the Second-In-Command. * Mutagen Man was the Cannon Fodder. The Weapons and The Objects * The Kuro Kabuto * Steel Claws * Antique Katana * Butterfly Knives * Balisword * Stockman Pod Suit * Mousers * Laser Gun * Minigun * Knuckle Dusters * Hammer * Sickle * High-Tech Suit * Laser Belt * Shuriken * Bow&Arrow * Tonfa * Bo staff * Sai * Kunai * Throwing stars * Laser guns * Blow dart guns * Spears * Javelins * Mace * Jitte * Axe * Kama * Claws * Buzz saw * Drill * Hooks * Club * Morning Star * Chains Allies *The Kraang *Purple Dragons Trivia; *The Foot ninjas in the 1987 cartoon were almost never humans, which is something that seems to be followed in this series. *The uniforms of the human Foot Soldiers and Robot Foot Soldiers are inspired by the first TMNT movie's Foot uniforms. *The typical human Foot Soldiers are never seen speaking or even uttering cries of pain whenever they're harmed in battle. *Unlike previous incarnations, the Foot Clan of this series has two major headquarters, one of them being in Tokyo, Japan. *Koga Takuza founded the clan about 1,500 years ago. *In Return to New York It reveals that they planned to betray The Kraang so they could conquer New York themselves. *The Foot Clan has there hands in the pockets of NYC's criminal gangs. Like the Russian Mobs and Don Vizioso's Italian Mafia. Gallery See The Foot Clan/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Male Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Nonmutants Category:Organization Category:The Foot Clan Category:Former Humans Category:Bad Guys Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Shinobi Category:Ninjas Category:Alive Category:Criminals Category:Robots Category:Assassins Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Turtles enemies Category:Kunouichi Category:Swordsmen Category:Evil Mutants Category:Evil-Doers Category:Villains